Katherine Cimorelli
Katherine Ann Cimorelli wurde am 4. März 1992 geboren. Sie ist das zweitälteste Mädchen, das dritt-älteste Kind und das zweitälteste Bandmitglied. Katherine ist mit 1,76m die Größte der Band. Sie hat welliges braunes Haar, braune Augen und hält ihre Haare etwas kürzer als ihre Schwestern. Ihr Style kann als mädchenhaft, adrett und klassisch bezeichnet werden. Sie liebt die Shops "Forever 21", "Delia's" (weil sie Hosen haben die lang genug für sie sind) und "H&M". Sie liebt Spitze, Kragen, Grundfarben und die Farbe Lila. Sie liebt außerdem Uhren, Maxikleider, Schleifen, Glitzer und Kate Spade. Als sie von einem Fan gefragt wurde ob sie Make-Up trägt antwortete sie "Manchmal, aber nicht zu viel. Normalerweise würde ich ohne gehen, oder nur sehr wenig." Sie trug vier Jahre lang eine Zahnspange. Katherine trägt eine Brille oder Kontaktlinsen. Persönlichkeit Katherine hat eine temperamentvolle und kontaktfreudige Persönlichkeit. Sie kann als sehr witzig betrachtet werden, vor allem in den Youtube Videopannen. Ihre Schwestern beschreiben sie als großzügig, keck, die Mütterliche und den Spaßvogel in der Gruppe. Sie selbst beschreibt sich als extrem sinnliche Person. Christina sagt, sie sei die künstlerischste von allen. Trivia Familie *Wie der Rest ihrer Familie wird sie zu Hause unterrichtet und startete das College mit 15 Jahren. Sie hat zwei Jahre des Colleges abgeschlossen und plant nach der Rückkehr zu ihrem Studium entweder einen Abschluss in Geisteswissenschaften oder Englisch zu erarbeiten. *Sie, Christina und Amy teilten sich früher ein Zimmer. Sie und Amy teilten sich ein Hochbett. Katherine schlief im unteren Bett. *Als Dani gefragt wurde, welcher ihrer Schwestern ihr am ähnlichsten ist sagte sie Katherine und Amy, da sie kontaktfreudig und temperamentvoll sind. *Wenn Lauren an Katherine denkt, denkt sie an Ungeschicktheit. *Christina sagt, dass Katherine das komplette Gegenteil ihrer Persönlichkeit ist. *Sie und ihre Schwestern sprechen meist Englisch, können aber auch Spanisch, Portugiesisch und Deutsch sprechen. *Manche Leute denken, dass ihr kleinster Bruder Joey ihr Sohn ist. *Sie hat zu all ihren Geschwistern eine enge Beziehung, aber meint, zu Joey die engste Beziehung zu haben. Favoriten *Sie liebt "Bucket" und "Skinner´s Epic Adventures", weil diese an "Bill and Ted´s Excellent Adventure" erinnern. Andere TV-Serien die sie mag sind "Big Time Rush" und "Jonas LA" *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist alles das sie selber kocht. *Ihr Lieblingssong ist "Deathbed" oder "Whern I Go Down" welche beide von Relient K. sind. Ein anderer Song ist "For Once In My Life" von Stevie Wonder. *Ihre Lieblings-TV-Serie ist "Say Yes to the Dress". *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist lila. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist "König der Löwen". *Ihr Lieblingssong von Jojo ist "Baby It´s You". Ihr Lieblingssong von Miley Cyrus ist "Clear" und ihr Lieblingssong von Taylor Swift ist "Hey Stephen" Essen *Sie mag keinen Käsekuchen. *Sie liebt kochen und backen, vor allem Kekse, Quiches, Pita Brot und Kuchen/Torten. *Sie liebt Tee, Limonade und Schokoladenmilch. *Ihre Lieblingssüßigkeit ist Symphony Schokolade. *Sie sagt, das ekelhafteste das sie je gegessen hat, war Ranch Dressing und Sauerrahm. Das leckerste war hausgemachtes Eis, Sandwiches und Pizza Margherita. *Ihre Lieblingssnacks sind Joghurt Parfaits, Birnen und Sauerteigbrezeln. Verschiedenes *Sie liebt es, Gedichte zu schreiben. *Sie hat eine Schildkröte und zwei Fische namens Rocky und Sushi. *Sie liebt es lange Gespräche mit Leuten zu haben und romanlange Texte zu senden. *Ihr peinlichster Moment war, als sie auf Öl ausrutschte und auf ihr Gesicht fiel, während sie mit dem Hund ihres Nachbarn Gassi ging. Die Leine verfing sich an einem Abgasrohr eines geparkten Autos und sie hatte Mühe es zu lösen. Als sie aufstand bemerkte sie, dass sie vor dem Haus eines bestimmten Jungen war und hoffte, dass er es nicht gesehen hatte, was er aber tat. Darauf bekam sie eine SMS von ihm in der stand: "Du Idiot". Sie erkannte, dass er das ganze gesehen hatte. *Wäre sie eine Superheldin würde ihre Superkraft "Fliegen" sein. *Ihre größte Leidenschaft neben singen ist das Reisen. Sie möchte missionarische Arbeit tun und eine Eisdiele besitzen. Sie liebt es auch, Gedichte zu schreiben und hat eine große Kiste voll von ihnen. *Christina sagt, Katherine ist diejenige die fast nie zuhause ist. *Sie war mit 18 Jahren ausgewachsen. *Wenn ihr langweilig ist, macht sie Musik, liest, schreibt oder ruft Freunde an. *Leute sagen, sie sieht aus wie Anne Hathaway. *Wenn sie sich selbst beschreiben müsste, würde sie sich als kontaktfreudig, freundlich und religiös bezeichnen. *Sie hat eine ganze Menge blauer Flecken, weil sie oft an Dinge rennt. *Sie, Lisa und Lauren fürchten sich am meisten vor Spinnen. *Laut Lauren machen Dani und Katherine am meisten Unordnung während des Filmens. *Lauren sagt, dass Katherine mit einem Teddybär schläft. *Sie möchte einmal Urlaub in Italien machen. Musik *Sie spielt Bass und Klavier. *Sie würde gern mit Stevie Wonder performen. *Sie ist von Stevie Wonder besessen . *Lisa sagt, dass Katherine die meiste Zeit braucht um Texte auswendig zu lernen. Religion *Sie ist katholisch und hebt sich ihren ersten Kuss für ihre Hochzeit auf. *Ihr liebster christlicher Song ist "Better Is One Day" von Matt Maher. Sport *Ihr Lieblingssport ist Rennen (vor allem am Strand), Skateboarden, und Boxen. *Sie war einmal in einem Schwimmteam wie man in ihrem Tweet lesen kann: "Ich vermisse die Tage als @LisaCim und ich uns beim Training Ständchen über die Schwimmbahnen gesungen haben." (übersetzt von Englisch nach Deutsch) *Ihr Lieblingssport ist Boxen und sie möchte später einmal eine Sporthalle eröffnen. Zitate (übersetzt von Englisch nach Deutsch) *"Was ist deine Antwort auf den Weltfrieden?" "Hat der Weltfrieden „Hallo“ gesagt?" *"Ich spreche nicht wie ein Mann der eine Melone durch seine Nase isst!" *"Ich versuche meinen Fisch zu streicheln, aber er schwimmt immer weg! Arielle hat gesagt man kann sie streicheln wenn sie dir vertrauen." *"Gibt es einen Weg den Song "Ich habe in deiner Badewanne geschlafen" nicht gruselig klingen zu lassen." *"Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Songwriting wie ein Hosenzieher anfühlen soll....." *"Herbst für einen Mann: geliebt, geschätzt und respektiert werden. Herbst für einen Jungen: Babysitter sein." *"Eine Frau gebärte dein hässliches Gesicht, du solltest Respekt dafür haben!" *"Nun, der Ozean ruft mich. Ich muss los, tschüss." Externe Links *Twitter Account *Formspring Account *Blogspot Account Kategorie:Cimorelli